The internet creates new ways to transfer information between users throughout the world. In general, the internet is a global system of interconnected networks that are able to communicate with each other. Each user is part of one of the networks that combined form the internet. As such, a user can access the internet through a corresponding network to visit other users and sites on the internet. Ever evolving services as implemented through the internet provide for the communication of information for business, education, work, private, and social purposes. As a result, these services attract increasing numbers of users to the internet year after year.
The proliferation of information over the internet is growing year by year. In fact, the ability to provide the information over the internet enriches the world of everyday users with information that heretofore was difficult if not impossible to obtain. For instance, movie trailers were only shown in movie theaters or on the television as advertising. As such, a user may get a chance to see a movie trailer once or twice a week. Now, the internet brings movie trailers to the screen of a computing device. As such, a user may choose to view movie trailers whenever the user wishes, and as many times as the user wishes.
With the availability of information, users begin to rely on certain information in their daily lives. For instance, a user may wish to view movie trailers to determine which movie to attend over the coming weekend. In addition, the user may enjoy viewing movie trailers just to see which movies are in circulation. As a result, web sites on the internet must manage increasing volumes of information that are presented to the user. Information delivery platforms that are more flexible and that provide heretofore unknown delivery of content and advertising would be more interesting to viewers and would benefit from increased user traffic.